1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device used in association with electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate large amounts of heat during normal operation. If the heat is not properly dissipated, it can adversely affect operational stability of the electronic components and damage associated electronic devices. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of an electronic component to dissipate heat therefrom.
Conventionally, the heat dissipation device includes a base, a plurality of fins arranged on the base, and a plurality of heat pipes connecting the base and the fins. A plurality of grooves is defined in the base, and a plurality of holes is defined in the fins. Each heat pipe has a bent configuration and includes an evaporating section received in a corresponding groove of the base and a condensing section extending from the evaporating section. The condensing section is inserted in a corresponding hole of the fins. A cross-sectional configuration of each of the heat pipes is round. Due to a limited contacting area between the fins and the heat pipes, connection strength and reliability of the fins and the heat pipes completed by soldering are not so good that after a long time of use, the connection may be in a risk of failure, thereby decreasing the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
Additionally, to define grooves in the base and holes in the fins increases complexity of the manufacture of the heat dissipation device, which accordingly increases cost of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitation.